Muppets Go Global
Pilot Following the success for the last film Muppets Most Wanted. Kermit and the rest of the muppets are at the gulag after the finale. Everyone else is already gone by this point, leaving the muppet gang on their own to start a new film. They finally decide on going global. After this, the gulag's most famous prisoner Constantine escapes. The female prison officer (Kathy Griffin) rushes outside at right moment to see him escaping the gulag. After his escape from the gulag. Constantine also manages to pose and send Kermit back to the gulag in his place. The female prison officer (Kathy Griffin) welcomes Kermit to the gulag. Locked up at the gulag are Calico, Blind Pew, Mad Monty, Frackles, Gramps, Pops, Old Tom, Black Dog, Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan, Walleye Pike, One-Eyed Jack, Kermoot, Big Mean Carl, and Angel Marie. Early the next day, Walter wakes up and notices Constantine going somewhere. He immediately grows supicious of him and lets Fozzie and Animal know that he saw that Constantine was up to no good. The three go to investigate and spot him making a deal with a journalist (Steve Hytner). Meanwhile, back to the gulag, Kermit tries a million different escapes attempts all of which fail. Finally fed up with the fact that Kermit won't help the prison officer (Kathy Griffin), she makes him join Old Tom, Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan, Mad Monty, Pops and Gramps on the ice wall. Old Tom, Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan and Mad Monty tells Kermit escapes is unlikely and to just to do as the prison warden says. Kermit admits Old Tom, Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan and Mad Monty has a point and agress to help with her prisoner musical review show. Kermit sees the musical review show as his oppurtunity to escape from the gulag. Walter, Animal and Fozzie enlist to help Kermoot, Blind Pew, Mad Monty, Clueless Morgan, Calico, Black Dog and some human prisoners to dig an escape tunnel for Kermit. After this, Kermit, Walter, Animal and Fozzie arrive at The Tower of London. Inside the catheral, the wedding guests Scooter, Howard Tubman, Hobo Joe, Beautiful Day Monster, Lew Zealand, Bunsen, Link, Annie Sue, Wayne, Wanda, among others stand as Constantine and Miss Piggy make their way down the aisle. Walter manages to finally catch Constantine. Unfornately, the nest dosen't hold him forever. After stopping Constantine, the prison warden (Kathy Griffin) shows up, upset that Kermit left the gulag and almost makes him serves his time at the gulag again until Walter. Gonzo and Fozzie intervene, saying that Kermit goes back to the gulag, so do they. After careful consideration, she admits they have a point, and tells Kermit he's free to go (forever). Kermit however figures they should finish their world tour by going to Russia for the gulag finale. Upon his return, the other Muppet prisoners Clueless Morgan, Blind Pew, Polly Lobster, Calico, Kermoot, Mad Monty, Big Mean Carl, Frackles, Angel Marie, Walleye Pike, Spotted Dick, One-Eyed Jack, Pops and Gramps celebrate the return of the leader Constantine. The gulag finale ends Kermit, Scooter, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Walter, and Animal, and Annie Sue, Lew Zealand, Link, Bunsen and Beaker, now no longer on the ice wall and the muppets who are on the ice finishing out of the movie. Notes * Croaker, Goggles, Frogs, Bill, Gil, Jill, Hobo Joe, Hobos, Captain Pighead, Howard Tubman, Spamela Hamderson and 2 pigs later appeared in Muppets Go Global as a guest at Miss Piggy's wedding at the Tower of London. Bobo the Bear and Uncle Deadly also cameo together during the the wedding scene in Muppets Go Global. Cast Muppet Performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Beaker, Link Hogthrob, Statler, The Newsman, Penguin, Andy Pig, Foo-Foo, Bean Bunny, Flash * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Sam the Eagle, Animal, Fozzie Bear, Marvin Suggs * Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper, Sweetums, Crazy Harry, Uncle Deadly, Robin the Frog, 80s Robot, Pops, Lew Zealand, Constantine, Emily Bear, James Bobin Muppet, Old Joe, Mad Monty, Camilla, Mama Fiama * Peter Linz as Walter, Penguin, Flamingo * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Kermoot, Waldorf, Penguin, Randy Pig, Bill the Bubble Guy, Digit * David Rudman as Scooter, Bobby Benson, Wayne, Janice, Gorgon Heap, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Sal Minella, Miss Poogy, Seymour * Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, Flamingo, Behemoth, Lead Hobo Muppet, Clueless Morgan, Leprechaun Security Guard, The Swedish Chef, Doglion, Johnny Fiama Human Cast * Jack Black as Audience Member at Berlin, Madrid, Dublin Tours * Zach Galifinakis as Hobo Joe * Jeffrey Tambor as Man Carrying Miss Piggy's veil * John O'Hurley as himself * Steve Hytner as Shady Journalist * Kathy Griffin as Prison Officer And Muppet Performers * Louise Gold as Annie Sue * Mak Wilson as Flying Zucchini Brother, Penguin, Leprechaun * Nigel Plaskitt as Flying Zucchini Brother, Penguin, Leprechaun * Brian Herring as Flying Zucchini Brother, Penguin, Leprechaun * Andy Heath as Penguin * Richard Coombs as Penguin * Warrick Brownlow-Pike as Penguin * Nathan Danforth as Chickens * Alice Dinnean as Wanda and Hilda * Tyler Bunch as Hobo, Old Tom and Thog * Jim Kroupa as Miss Kitty * Bruce Lanoil as Hobo * Ryan Dillon as Clifford and Polly Lobster * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Vicki and Skeeter * Julianne Buescher as Denise Additional Muppet Performers * Neil Sterenberg, David Silva Corvarrubias, Rebecca Nagan, Sarah Burgess, Andrew Spooner, Sheila Clark, Lesa Gillespie, Colin Purves, Toby Wilson, Don Austen, Julie Westwood, Olly Taylor, Beccy Henderson, Kate Smee, Michael Winsor, Josh Elwell, William Baynard, Dave Chapman, John Eccleston, Dave Taylor, Geoff Felix, Ronnie LeDrew, Simon Buckley, Marcus Clarke, Allan Trautman, William Todd-Jones, Rob Tygner, Karen Prell, Mike Quinn, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Joey Mazzarino Muppet Cast * Muppet Characters (speaking) 80s Robot, Andy and Randy Pig, Annie Sue, Animal, Beaker, Beauregard, Big Mean Carl, Bobo the Bear, Bobby Benson, Behemoth, Bean Bunny, Bill the Bubble Guy, Camilla the Chicken, Chickens, Clifford, Constantine, Crazy Harry, Clueless Morgan, Denise, Digit, Doglion, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Emily Bear, Flamingos, Floyd Pepper, The Flying Zucchini Brothers, Flash, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Hobos, Hilda, Janice, Johnny Fiama, James Bobin Muppet, Kermit the Frog, Kermoot, Leprechauns, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lindbergh, Marvin Suggs, Muppaphones, Miss Kitty, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mad Monty, Mama Fiama, The Newsman, Old Tom, Old Joe, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pops, Polly Lobster, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Sal Minella, Solid Foam Drummer, Seymour, Thog, Uncle Deadly, Vicki, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Zoot * Background Muppets (non-speaking) Achilles the Shark, Afghan Hound, Alexis the Giraffe, Angel Marie, Aretha, Andrew the Humpback Whale, Armadillo, Baskerville the Hound, Bears, Beautiful Day Monster, Beggar, Begoony, Bertha (monster), Bill, Billy Bob the Lemur, Black Dog, Blind Pew, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bosco the Baboon, Bossmen, Brewster, Brool the Minstrel, Bubba the Rat, Butch (tiger), Beth Bear, Bubba, Bulls, Calico, Captain Pighead, Carter, Catgut, Chip, Cockatoo, Croaker, Crocodile, Chester Rat, Cows, Dooley the Armadillo, David Hoggselhoff, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Droop, Ducks, Dogs, Elephant, Fazoobs, Frackles, Frogs, Flower-Eating Monster, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Gabby the Gila Monster, Gaffer, Gawky Birds, George the Janitor, Gil, The Gills Brothers, Goggles, Gorillas, Gramps, Geri and the Atrics, Harold (woodpecker), Harry the Rhinoceros, Howard Tubman, Inkspots, J.P. Grosse, Jill, Jowls, Julius the Spoonbill, Kasey the Kangaroo, Lenny the Lizard, Lips, Louis Kazagger, Luncheon Counter Monster, Leroy, Lou, Mahna Mahna, Masterson Rat, Mean Mama, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Mousey, Mr. Poodlepants, Mulch, The Mutations, Morely the Mole, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Muppets Tonight Band drummer, Muppy, Murray the Minstrel, Nico the Marine Iguana, Nigel (Muppet Show), Nigel (Muppets Tonight), Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, One-Eyed Jack, Panda, Parrots, Phoenicia the Hippopotamus, Philo and Gunge, Pigs, Pigeons, Poison Cackler, Pokey, Quongo, Rabbits, Rats, Randall the Zebra, Real Old Tom, Righton Bird, Rover Joe, Raccoons, Spamela Hamderson, Spotted Dick, Sopwith the Camel, Snowths, Slim Wilson, T.R. the Rooster, Tatooey Rat, Timmy Monster, Tommy the Thomson's Gazelle, Trumpet Girl, Undertaker, Unicorn, Vernon the Grizzly Bear, Walleye Pike, Whatnots, Wander McMooch, Wolf, Wolfgang the Seal, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Zippity Zap, Zondra, Zeke *Photograph Character (in gallery) Blotch Category:Muppet Movies Category:2015